


A Small Bump In The Road

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's 2018 Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus' Trust Issues, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: When Magnus' trust issues threaten to tear apart his relationship with Alec, he must start coming to terms that he isn't alone anymore.





	A Small Bump In The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Trust Issues, Making Up
> 
> I meant to have this up a couple hours ago, but my internet went out -w-

On the fourth day of Advent, Alec's true love gave to him, an argument due to trust issues, a makeup make out session, a voice to the issues he has, and a loving smile when Alec accepts him for him.

"You can't understand just what I've been through, Alexander!"

"Well, if you'd just tell me, Magnus, maybe I can help you through whatever is going on in your head!"

"You can't help me with this! I have to do this myself!"

"When we decided to take our relationship to the next level, it was you who told me that being in a relationship takes effort, and I'm trying to put all of my efforts into making this work but you're making it so hard to do that!"

"Then maybe you should just leave!"

"Maybe I will, at least until you can get it through your head that I'm in this for the long haul. It's no longer about just you, Magnus, it's about me as well."

It's been six hours since Alexander had left him standing in his, their, apartment stewing in anger over what the other man couldn't possibly understand with how Magnus feels.

Wasn't it just yesterday that he thought that maybe living with Alec could work? That he could overcome whatever was holding him down in order to be the man he wants to be with Alec?

Well, that's surely gone out the window now.

Magnus stared out into the city from his balcony with a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon dangling from his fingertips. Other people, as he looks down on them, seem to have such simple lives. No one is the wiser that a man ten stories up was having a battle with himself over his trust issues and the inability to really let his boyfriend into his heart.

Camille Belcourt, the stupid witch, left her mark on his conscious and she's refused to retract her poisonous claws from him even though they've both long gone their separate ways from one another. Camille is still out there looking for a billionaire sugar daddy while Magnus has stocks in fashion brands and companies that continue to be lucrative in their chosen fields of business.

Even though he's made himself successful in the stock market industry, he's still without someone he's allowed himself to hand the key of his heart too, and even he's restless to let that happen now, but those old issues keep flaring up like warning signs despite knowing Alexander couldn't possibly hurt him in any way - it just wasn't the man's style to hurt someone unnecessarily.

Magnus, Magnus is a different story. He'd hurt someone before they could ever have the chance to hurt him, and he's afraid that these issues will eventually push away the one man Magnus is trying to bring the old him back for.

Magnus could hide behind a microphone for the rest of his life only seeing Alexander every other week, or, as he'd done at this point, he could run and leap into the very thing he's so afraid of doing. Allowing Alec to move in has forced him to see what the future could hold if only he'd allow himself that sweet, sweet happiness of sharing his heart with another person without any trust issues on either of their parts.

Bringing the glass of wine up to his lips, he thought over the conversation the both of them had and, admittedly, Alexander was completely right.

If Magnus had just told him what was going on, he would've bared his heart and had the man cuddling him in their bed right now binge watching Friends and kissing each other every once in a while just to let the other know they were loved.

But Magnus ruined that, and he's hating himself for it.

"Never good to drink alone" came the smooth bass voice of the man he loves sending immediate shivers down his spine. Alexander always seems to affect him in some delicious sort of way that caused him to melt into a puddle.

"Who says I'm alone?" Magnus asks him without turning around.

"Don't see Ragnor, Cat, or Raphael around."

Alexander had him there and Magnus knew it as he took another sip of his wine.

"What's going on, Magnus? What's got you so upset?"

The words tried to form in Magnus' mouth, but he was really averse to giving his problems a voice when he himself was barely acknowledging them but, he knew if he didn't, this could push Alexander away right when they were getting closer.

"I...I have trust issues, which is the main reason why I kept you away from me for so long, and also the reason why I insisted we only see each other every other weekend" there, Magnus had voiced his problem and the reasons why he hadn't allowed Alexander close to him in any way until now.

Alec just seemed to stand there as he processed all that he'd heard from his boyfriend. It all made a lot more sense now, even back when they'd been friends and were flirting with one another. Magnus had been scorned by someone in his past and he hasn't, truly, gotten over it yet which is causing him issues with letting someone else in.

Walking up behind the Asian, Alec slid his arms around his waist hugging him from behind, "Whoever did this to you, whoever caused you to break, isn't worth causing you to push others away from you - especially the people who wish to love you. Even me."

Magnus' body trembled as he was encircled within Alec's arms, with every bit of his being he wanted what Alec was telling him to be true but, unfortunately for the both of them, problems aren't resolved as simply as they are in the fairytales he likes to read in the mornings.

He just can't go from having trust issues to not having them - this isn't a love story where the Dark Prince gets his Light Prince in just a few easy moments of issues that resolve themselves overnight.

This is real life, and all Magnus can do is promise Alec that he'll try to start climbing his issues like the mountains they've made themselves to be in order to be a better boyfriend for him.

Turning his head, Magnus captured Alec's lips with his trying to pour every bit of love and happiness that the hazel-eyed man inspired within him because that's what Alexander does to him. He inspires Magnus to be a better him, the him that had been destroyed under Camille's lovelessness for him, and his insatiable need to be everything she wanted him to be until there was none of the original him left in his body.

The tightening of the arms around his waist told him that Alec was feeling what Magnus was trying to convey so he was trying to push his own into Magnus so he'd know that Alec loved him, that he was in it for the long haul, and that he wasn't giving up on him.

Gods, how can this man be so perfect for him and yet be so quirky that it flusters Magnus?

Pulling away after several minutes, Alec suggests that they go lay down and watch Friends while sharing the bottle of wine that Magnus had cracked open.

With a loving smile on his face, Magnus agrees saying they should both change into their evening wear while slyly suggesting Alexander come to bed shirtless this time around.

Alec just laughs while shaking his head.

Yeah, tonight turned out better than the morning had, and Magnus was loving every second of it.


End file.
